


Morning Laughs

by NemesisGray



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight - Relationship





	Morning Laughs

If people thought Jedi Knight Kandi Caine was meditating, they’d be wrong. She was actually using her powers to play a long-standing game of chess against her brother, Captain Lido Caine.

They’d call the other on holo and she would use her fancy witchcraft to press the controls that moved the holographic pieces along the board.

“This is taking you a while.” She could hear the triumphant smirk in his voice.

She had to read his mind to know what the board looked like. It was a way she learned to control her powers when she was a child. She then had to make sure that he wasn’t projecting lies into her head or let his thoughts distract her from the truth.

Kandi never had it in her to tell her brother the hardest part of this exercise was controlling the pieces, not reading his mind.

“You haven’t won yet.” Kandi sang.

Lido snorted.

Kandi smiled, her mind manipulating the controls to move one piece to the perfect spot. “Check mate.”

He let out a long string of curses in Cheunh.

“How?” he demanded. “How do you always win?”

“Easy,” she opened her eyes to grin up at his grumpy face, “I’m better than you.”

He narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. “I hate you.”

“I love you too.” she giggled.

She also never told her brother that if his ship wasn’t sitting still in space, then she’d never be able to win. She couldn’t manipulate the controls if she didn’t mentally calculate the distance beforehand.

“You’re too good at this.” he scoffed. “It’s too early in the morning for you to be this good.”

She checked her wall chrono. It was morning for both of them. Very early morning for both of them. “Not my fault your brain can’t function without a gallon of caf.”

He stuck his tongue out at her again. “Whatever, ugh. I hate morning people. You go away and think about the blight you are on the galaxy.” He pointed at her.

“And you go and think about your horrendous caf addiction.” She reached over and ended the call before her brother could think of a rejoinder.

Given the opportunity, the siblings could snark at each other all day.

“Kandi!” Kira knocked on Kandi’s door. “Doc says he for sure knows he can beat you at sabacc today!”

Kandi hopped up, dancing to the door. “Does he?” she asked as the door swished open.

“Hey, I’ve always said he was slightly delusional.” Kira grinned at her friend and former Master.

“This is true.” Kandi smirked, mirth dancing in her sea-foam green eyes. “Make the caf, Kira, and bring the donuts, Doc will need some form of treat after his decimation.”

Kira snorted and headed towards the galley.


End file.
